TRIANGLE
by NamineRitsu
Summary: How it looks, when 3 completely different brothers, who live only for fight, get into normal life and ordinary people?AGIxNAKA / LINDxNAKA / LINDxOC / AKIxIKKI
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Wanijima brothers are like 3 people ..They have 17 years… They have their own team, "Conchita," in translation "HUMAN Sacrifice" with the leader Lind ... They moved into a large apartment in the city where lives ikki and others ... And for the first time they go to school ...**

It was early morning, and Lind began to circumvent the room with his brothers and a loud banging on pots. Kaito is a long time ago somewhere on the road, so he took the lead. When he opened the first room, Akito sat on the bed and stretching ... when he went away to Agito room, he saw that he was still asleep - how else. Came to him slowly and heavily banged pots in front of his face.  
"What the ---" Agito rose quickly  
"Good morning, dear brother!" Lind laughed and quickly ran out of room, so he missed some of the things which Agito threw at him.

"Nee-san ... why are you doing all the noise? We might cause a stir ... " Akito said innocently, and tugged at his sleeve.  
"Oi, Akito ... we have to get up for school, Kaito told me to take care of you" He smiled and swirled his younger brother in her hair.  
"No, I said .. " said sarcastic tone Agito to Lind.  
"Oh .. what you're up so early? Something you distracted?" donated one of his mockery him, which Agito did not want to answer.  
"Come on, stinks. There have uniforms in the closet, so the dresses and go, Losers. " said Lind, and went into the bathroom looked, if his hair is held . "Oh, irresistible. " said , when he looked at himself in the mirror.  
As a last thing to consider is going to give compliment his body. However, he was appalled when showed the hands of 2 pounds more.  
"What? Impossible !!my ideal weight is strength!" grabbed his head and worry.  
"What do you roar? After all, only your ego weighs 20 pounds ... " Agito said boring when he walked past.  
"You don't understand my little bro, you're still too young and immature. "Lind told him to return.  
When agito dressed, Akito breakfasted, and Lind said all of its daily compliments to himselg, they were ready to go.

They went about 15 minutes and still was not close to school. Lind is headed.  
"Hey asshole ... see you at all, where is the fucking school ?!" he snapped to him  
"ME? That you are inferior. Those things you have to provide. " Lind advocated himself.  
"Quiet please. No more insults. I think I know where it might be. When we moved, I looked on the way out of the window and I saw ..."  
"Stop talking unnecessarily and lead us ..." Agito stopped his light bro

Finally. They went to school and took the views of many girls. Lind comb his hair and threw his flirtatious expression. Agito went without interest, though his eyes said "Get all through, the King go to school". Akito go gentle leap, of course, with a smile from ear to ear.  
"Oooh ... sexy, arrogant and charming?" girls blushed and said among themselves.  
When they came into the building, they met a director who gave them to schedule their lessons. Carefully explained to them where their classrooms and where to go first.  
Lind knew very well where to go, but just for fun said, "I could some of the girls show me the way?" Girls squealed and ran up to him like rockets. Lind and his harem went into the classroom- language. Akito and Agito have first hour together - Geography.  
When they came to class all the girls have become more wary, and originally the boys if they thought that Akita is a girl. It was disappointing for them.  
"Class, please welcome your new classmates, Wanijima brothers .." teacher said fondly  
"I am Akito, I'm sure there are many worthy and good people! I also hope that we will be friends and have spent many beautiful moments both with teachers and with nice girls and strong boys...." Small heart sprang from his head. All the girls sighed with pleasure and looked at him as the most beautiful puppy . Now is turn for Agito.  
"I'm Agito .." he ended. Everyone in the room throw a word like (O_O)" .

"Um, so if that's all you can go sit . Akito sit next to Minami Itsuki ... And you Agito .. uh ... where you sit ... Nakayama. Nakayama Yayoi. Please raise your hand to both boys know who you are. " said teacher  
Nakayama and ikki raised his hand. Ikki somewhat annoyed, Akito seemed as gay. Nakayama raised her hand bored. She did not want to be one of the girls,which would fainted from sitting next to him. Not she didn't really know about him. So why she would ought to see he as school prince?..  
Agito sat beside her directly next to window and put his head on a bench and tried to sleep.  
"Hey, what are you doing? You should sleep. This is your first day." she whispered, and shook with him.  
"Damn.. shut up! I'm lack of sleep, take care of youself" he whispered quite loudly.  
"Ok, sorry ... I did not know that I speak with the" king " „ she said sarcastically  
"Yeah, you probably really did not know ..." he said and put his head back into the hands of the bench.  
"Huh?" His words provoked the interest in it 'What did he mean? "  
"Do what? Sleeping Beauty? Yayoi please wake up your neighbor, he left to go to the blackboard and tells us what I just said. " said teacher  
She looked at him and decided it was not a good idea to wake him "It is not necessary, I say it .."  
"Well, then, tell me ..." said  
Nakayama began to talk and an hour passed like water. When the break Akita jump to his brother and hugged him around his arm. "Agito-samaaa ..." sang ,but see no reaction.  
"Huh? Construct! You big loon!" pursed and tugged his sleeve.

"Let him sleep .." Nakayama smiled at Akito and pulled out a snack.  
"Um ... Can I go somewhere to buy food?" Akito asked  
"Huh? Nooo.. unfortunately not. Why, are you hungry?"  
"Little ..."  
'here' she said, handing him an onigiri.  
"What?!I can not accept. You could you could be hungry later. I would feel guilty. " He waved his hands in front of him.  
"Don't worry. I've had enough. Please take it, you make me happy. " She smiled again and gave him food.  
"Um ... Many thanks .." he was bit embarrassed eat her onigiri and clucked cheerfully.  
"You're cute .. totally different than your brother. " she said sheepishly.  
"Um .. yeah .. we're different. Even my oldest brother is different then we,too. but .. but .. I love Agito. He takes care of me, watch over me and protects me. And Lind teaches me new things and has confidence in me. I do not know what I would do without them. " smiling  
"Oh .. take care of you? In my first interview with him , he didn't sounded very fondly. "  
"Yes .. he is such .. he didn't let people to his body .. it is rather himself .."  
"I understand ..." Nakayama said  
"Heh .. it's special when you're talking about him and he is right next to us .." Akito laugh  
"He sleep .." Nakayama smiled and hid his snack on later.

'You is so nice "Akito smiled" Thank you very much for everything, now Imust go into the mathematics classroom .. could you tell me which way? "  
"Of course, it is almost immediately opposite the classroom ..." she smiling  
"Thank you ..." he went away  
"Akito !!! ... '  
"Huh?"  
"I love to meet you" she blushed  
"Kyaa" squeaker Akito and ran into the next class  
"You like him?" Said voice next to her  
"What? What ..." she puzzled and turned to him.  
"FUCK! You know what I mean ... a friend ... will be good if he have any friends, if he run into problems .." Agito talking through his hands.  
"Akito told me that you care about him ... why? Just for you, I mean,that you is type, what he thinks only of himself and what those ´sweet little boy´ hates" Nakayama said  
"Um .. it say yes ... but … fuck .. I do not know ... I do not know why I want protect him .. I feel better when he is safe .. He is fragile and weak, he can do anything .. and thanks to him I proved a lot of things right… he just for me the most important thing,which I have… against the second one asshole .. fuck .. " he said calmly and very politely  
"Wow .. it's nice fell ... if you have something to fight for ..." Nakayama lifted her head and stared dreamily at the ceiling.  
"Huh?" he was surprised by her sentence .. "Yeah .. yeah it's n- n-nice ... shit .." He lay back between his hands.

Suddenly she heard the screech of girls around and was suddenly empty. "Huh?" she turned around, saw a crowd of girls around "someone". It was Lind and just had an hour in the same class as his brother.  
He came to the bench, leaned back and provocative tone, he said, "Get up, dear brother"  
Nakayama blushed and looked at two brothers with teasing.  
"Fuck off, asshole ..."  
Lind grabbed his chin and put his face close to him, "Come on .. we don't just fight among themselves isn't it?"Lind smiled and all the girls around were on the verge of fainting when they saw the two together.  
"Excuse me, but you should go to the place, time will begin shortly… " whispered Nakayama  
"Oh? Who are you? I did not notice you ..." Lind dropped Agito head and turned to her.  
"On-Na-kaya …ma . .Yayoi ... .. I mean Yayoi Nakayama .." she stammered in embarrassment.  
'Ou .. hello .. " kissed her hand and went to sit back room.  
"It .. em .. so, all you are very differnet .."She was still red  
"Hn .."Agito answered  
"I guess that Lind is the oldest, right?"  
"According to what you taking?"  
"Well, I say ... .. I kept he was …. he's very gentle and .. behaves as an adult…and… "she giggled and quietly turned to Lind.  
"Typical dumb girl. One throws a fake smile and you've done on this .. FUCK" He mumling  
Nakayama was offended "at least someone has good manners...."

„stupid girl…"

coming lessons ran like water and finally was the end of school. All brothers came from different classes and gathered in the corridor. When Emily passed they, she smiled "what was the first day of school?"  
"Amazing! I learned many new things and I knew great people!" Akito sang.  
"I think I like it here .." said Lind.  
Now everyone waited for Agito reaction, but he was gone. "Wha-- -" Lind turned around when saw how Agito wordlessly walks towards the exit.  
"Um, so… I'll see you ..." Emily waved and ran to her friend.  
"Hey, you!" yelled "someone" behind Agito back.  
"Huh?" he bored turned and saw a 4 boys.  
"What are you? I watched the last professional tournament between the kings .. you were there too, huh?" said a boy with dark purple hair.  
"Maybe .." Agito turned to him  
"When you such a great guy, why do you go to school?" boy asked Agito  
"Because we're still normal people ..." Lind, jumped into his speech.  
"We are all a team, Lind is our leader and Agito is fang king .." Akito clasped around Agito arms and said cheerfully.  
"Fang King? Ha.. I know it!! ..." said the boy  
"KCH., .. You are probably psychic, huh?" Agito said and turned back on the way out of school.  
"Hey wait! I .. My name is Minami Itsuki - Ikki ... .. and you delight in the game!" pointed at Agito and yelled.  
Agito raised his eyebrow if he was serious and the others laughed at Ikki.  
"What? Why are you laughing? I mean it seriously!" ikki snapped.

"I don't have time for you, you brat" Agito going to left room  
"Um ..." Akito lost his arm and ran after Ikki "he did not mean it!" smiling at him.  
Agito and Lind stood at the door waiting for their little bro, Kazu ,Onigiri and Buccha stood next to class and Ikki with Akito were facing each other. Akito threw lovingly looked at him and He tugged at his sleeve that he flexed. Ikki thought that he wanted to whisper something, but it became something else. Akito gave him a kiss on his cheek and said, "I'll be back tomorrow, ikki-kun! 3"  
Agito and Lind opened their mouth wide and pulled Akito away. Kazu ,Onigiri and Buccha laughed and Ikki was ignominiously and frozen. "Oh, you're such a romantic," Kazu laughed at Ikki.  
"What was that? You are still acting like a gay?" Agito shouted at Akito.  
Lind slammed Akito's head and said "we're t kings, and you doing from us family of homo!!!"  
Got Akito to tear "Sorry ... I don't understand what I doing... I am what I am .."  
"Okay .. okay ..." Lind said, and ruffled Akito's hair. "By the way ... Agito ..."  
"Huh?" his eye turned towards him.  
"What do you say to the challenge?"  
"Are you kidding? Would be a waste of time ..." Agito snort  
"Perhaps ... ... I know, but can't be bad .. like us ... but they could fight all, it would be interesting ... and at least he would remember who we are!" Lind enticed him.  
"KCH ... when are you taking about ..." Agito grinned and looked into ground.  
"W-what? Not ... you will not fight ikki-kun and Kazu-kun! You could have hurt them ..." Akito said pouting.  
"Oh, come on ... do not be afraid ... We will not hurt them ..." Lind said "too much ..." he said quietly and smiled.

"Lind?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm hungry ..." said Akito  
"When you talk about it, me too. " pulled out his wallet from his back pocket "Agito, want something too?"  
"No.. I go Home, I'll see you then .. " said and walk away  
"How you think," said Lind, and pulled Akito into confectionery. Akito was an enthusiastic and properly examined all the desserts.  
"Have you chosen? Lind said  
"Mn .. I can't choose ..." shook his head and ran his eyes all the desserts from scratch.  
"I can! One strawberries in chocolate, please" said with flirtarious tone, because shop assistant was young – young at his age.  
The girl blushed and smiled filed chosen dessert.  
"Here…Také it and go out.." Lind said as parent  
"Hai!" Akito said obediently, and ran out door with strawberries.  
"So how much is it?" Lind rake in his cash.  
'Em ... 300 yen ... .. but I give it you only for 250th. " she smiling  
"Here's 400 yen. Goodbye .. " put money on the counter and ran for his brother, when he saw him, as running away at every dog that was there.

When they reached to their house, Lind planned to snap his brothers went to work. Even though their house was not a mess, but he loves looked at they how hard work and he is ordering.  
"Agitoo" Lind called but no answer. "You idiot, do not act like a child, and answer."  
But still no answer.  
"Where do you think that he is? I am worried about him," Akito clung to him.  
"I don't know ... I guess he will be coaching somewhere ..." he said calmly, and went to sleep on the couch.  
Akito sat on the windowsill and looked out the window for his brother.  
Meanwhile Agito was at school and around him were plenty of people injured. "KCH ... you stand for shit ..." laughed, "Is there no one even me?"  
"I do not laugh, shrimp" Came a familiar voice behind him-Ikki  
"Oh ... you again? What are you doing? FUCK! How do you know that I am here? Watching me perhaps?" Agito said crossly  
".. Maybe… I'm still waiting for answer my challenge .."  
"If you win against my brother, then only can you fight with me," he said arrogantly.  
Ikki quickly ran to the wounded, when he saw the symbol on their jacket "skull saders".  
"What? This should be our rivals! You little ..." turned, but Agito was gone.

Quietly opened the door of his house. It was around midnight.  
"Where were you?" Lind stood in the doorway and would not release him until his reply.  
"I've coached, unlike someone ..." said boldly that whacked his hand and went inside.  
"You can't leave the house without my permission!" Lind yelled at him  
"I'm not a fucking child! FUCK. And you haven't right to command us!" Agito went up the stairs to his room.  
"Do not be rude, you know very well that I am responsible for you!" Lind calm  
"We can't take care of themselves ... well at least I do. You do not have to worry about me, I am stronger than you ..."  
"What did you ..." Lind shout  
"Shut up. .. It's true that it always something you can prove it will not change. I'm going and I hope that you will be sensible and do the same .."  
"Brat ..." lind said, and burst inside!

Akito originally lay, but their quarrel , awakened him to very bad feeling. Agito slammed door in his room and Lind slept in living room….


	2. Chapter 2

**There's another episode. I hope you still like and that you will continue to enjoy .. ^ ^ I plan to have involved any "beginning of romance" whether you want to read .. xD couples are expected LINDxNAKAYAMA / LINDxKOORI (OC) / AGITOxNAKAYAMA / AKITOxIKKI so we'll see what I get from the end ...:)**

**IKIMASU!!!**

It was a weekend. Thank God! no school. "Akitooo ..." called Lind.  
Akito opened his eyes and took a long yawn. Lind ran into his room, "I ask you something?"  
"of course.." rubbing his eyes sleepily  
"Please jump in business for a couple of things I give you list…"  
"Um, sure ... now it will ..." Akito said, jumped out of bed and began to dress.  
He grabbed the money and went to the store. It was a beautiful day. When he was in the shop, took the basket and all around like a beautiful day. He looked at his list and gradually threw things into the basket.  
"Um, Akito?" said the girl's voice  
Akito turned his face and flashed a smile "Nakayama-chan!"  
"Wow that's a coincidence ... what you buy?"  
"Lind gave me a list of things which he needs .."  
Nakayama peered into the basket and there was same gel and hairspray, a gram bars, milk and other ordinary things. On his list it was something written on the side.  
"What is it?" she showed word which was not read  
'Em? Yeah .. it wrote Agito, I guess it's a component to his ATs .. " Akito scratched on her neck.  
"Ah, you want to help? I'm already ready to purchase, I can help, it will be faster .."  
"Really? Thank you very much, Nakayama-chan!" Akito sang and showed her for what has to go.  
Brought things into the basket and proceeded to the checkout. "1400 yen please"  
"Here .." Akito gave money to cashier.  
"Wow ... that you really worth much more expensive ... that's Agitos stupid component, huh?" Nakayama was the surprise  
"I think that, yeah ... never mind ... it is Lind money!" Akito laughed and made up the purchase into a bag. "Oh no .." groan  
"What's wrong?" she asked  
"Some things have not come here to bag ..."  
"It's okay, I can put them together and then give it to you ..." She smiled and gave her things into her purse.

Nakayama accompany him home, all the way they talked and laughed. "You very nice guy Akito .." She smiled and cocked her head.  
"Thank you" little sweetheart sprang from his head.  
When they were at his house, Agito sat on the stairs with his AT in hands.  
"Agitooo! I'm back! What are you doing?" Akito delightfully called.  
"Hn, nothing ..." bother to look at him and continued to do "something" on his AT.  
He loathed her, he wasn't any emotions. "I'm going .." Nakayama said Akito and gave Agito cold look. Their eyes met and he turned his head back.  
"Goodbye, Nakayama-chan ~ ~" waving Akito  
"Bye, Aki-san. Hopefully we'll see again ..."she waved and disappeared into the distance.  
"It's a very good girl" Akito jumped on him.  
"Hn ... you get that component?" Agito changed the subject.  
"Om .." Akito stopped  
'What' om '?! You have or not? " His voice was stronger  
"Sorry, brother ... my whole purchases didn't cam to my bag so I hid something to her."  
"It can not be serious? How am I supposed to train? My skates are broken-down,I got match soon!"  
"Forgive me!" Akito stretched.  
"Well .. yeah ..." calmed down when he saw sad face his little brother ...  
'You think it could wait a day? " said Akito  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nakayama told me that tomorrow you have a match against Behemots .. She said it would be like to go see ..."  
"How am I supposed to catch a fix tomorrow?"  
"It somehow manages ...." he said and shook his hand to Agito ,picked up and went inside.

"You have these things?" he asked.  
"Hai!" said Akito and put his bag on the sideboard.  
"Well .. what do you want for lunch?" Lind asked.  
"I do not care, whether you do anything it certainly is great!" Akito watched as Lind chosen knife  
"Nothing, I go sleep .." said Agito  
"You do not want to eat again? Why, now you look like skeleton ... but how do you ... either you weak!" teased Lind.  
'Idiot ... "  
'It's true ... I do not want to pack my teammate tomorrow if he got out of a concentration camp! "  
"You know about the match too?! Fuck! How come I did not know anything about it?"Agito snapped  
"Maybe if you sleep in school so you couldn't hear it!"  
"Css ... I do not want an answer!" Agito snapped and went into the room.  
"Brat one! Needed it, that he finally someone really sacrificed his mouth!" fretted Lind  
"How can someone want something? Especially my brother?" Akito said worried  
"It is not even our brother! It's insects! Repulsive nature of the human race!" he said through his teeth and aggressively cut the meat  
"You frighten me!" Akito said with wide eyes.  
"Excuse me ... I will do Ramen?" Lind asked his little bro  
"Sure it is .. want to help?"  
"Yeah ... what if you ...." Akito waiting for his task, and Lind said "what if you went upstairs and lay in bed and asleep?"  
"Eh? .. What more I can help you??" Akito worried  
"Simply, you will not interfere and let me carve the meat MY WAY!"

Akita obeyed and went upstairs to his room. I mean, initially in his room. As he passed Agitos room, he decided that there will be a dream. He jumped to his room for the diary and followed Agito on a chair beside his bed. There Akito began to write something in his diary and smiling. Akito went to lunch and then went back to Agitos room. Agito still asleep. "He is so cute" Akito thought in his mind and jumped on the bed beside him. Staring at the ceiling and thinking about his first day of school.

Soon it was nearly dark. The two boys lay side by side - sleeping. Lind was probably in the living room and played some games and the two did not care. Agito slightly awakened when he felt heat on his back. He turned and saw Akito lying close to him. A normal person would have immediately kicked with abuse, but he had some sense of responsibility. Carefully picked up and went to his room for the covers, so it could cover.  
Carefully draped a blanket over him and closed the window, so there was not cold as now. Akito slowly opened his eyes and muttered "Agi-kun? What are you doing? Why are not you asleep?"  
"Do not worry about it and sleep " whispered  
Akito obeyed and closed his eyes. Agito pulled his blanket and lay on the ground. Asleep.

**

It was morning, Akito stretched and yawned a cheerfully. Puzzled, he looked around him, seeking his brother. Finally found him lying on the ground and decided to wake him. "AGI-kun" cried and shook with him.  
"Mm ..." there was a murmuring and then the cough.  
"Huh? Not ... you have a cold?" Akito asked guiltily.  
"What? Noo... damn ... just something ..I ..I had something in my neck .. W... What time is it?"  
"I think somewhere around 10?"  
"What? When is the match start?"Agito abruptly rose from ground.  
"I think that in 11, but the ..."  
"Fuck! What he just sits around, wake up and prepare!! ... you have eat breakfast and stuff ..."  
"´You´? Why not 'we'?" Akito pursed  
"Because I'm not hungry .." answered simply and began to dig in the closet. "But go now to prepare. Shoo!"  
Akito climbed out of bed and went into his room. Lind, meanwhile, had long been up and preparing breakfast. Akito hurried down, tame and dressed in long dark blue sweatshirt, white pants and black "Converse" shoes. Agito had a black and white striped long shirt, black trousers and boots through a long dark brown coat. Lind had a white shirt and black pants. Their typical clothes. Agito took his bag with ATs, Akito shoved roll into his mouth and went out. Lind even checked his hair and followed his brothers.

When directed to the school, the place matches, met Nakayama, Emily, and even a girl, after which Lind glanced. She has long light blue hair tied in two kinky ponytail, wearing headphones and uniform. For Lind was very attractive and so he reached and began to lead speech.  
Nakayama blushed at his company and turned to greet  
"Hello Akito-kun ..." She smiled and continued "... and Agito ..." Her smile sank.  
He looked at her very strange look, did not know if I do not regret what she said and quickly turned back to make eye contact Reg. Agito only had she for a girl who sits next to him,something more and it did not address. But ... her behavior was dialing him.  
When they were at school, Akito occupied a place in the stands along with two girls, Lind went to train it down to the ground, Nakayama went to toilet and Agito the dressing rooms. They went the same route but no one look at him she did not pay.  
Agito turned into the closet and pulled his ATs from bag. He sat down and tried to correct them, when in fact he remember that girl is something else.  
He waited until she go back from toilet and called at her "Oi, wait .."  
She stopped with a disdainful glance "what you need again, sir?"  
"You have the replacement part?"  
"Um ... yeah ... I forgot" she began to dig in her purse and threw it to him.  
"Thank you ..." he said politely and quietly dismantle his skates.  
Nakayama had first wanted to go after the other but ... was sad look at how quite he sat there alone.

"Need any help?" she asked amicably  
He just nodded in answer 'NO'. She ignored his reply and sat down beside him on the bench. It seemed that he had mended his skate.  
"Can I look?" Nakayama asked  
"Huh?" corner of his eye looked at her  
"I think on your AT ..."  
"Hn .. but carefully, I do not know if it will stick together ..." carefully handed one of his skates to her.  
"Um, are quite severe" She said, well look at AT in amazement.  
He watched it all the time. When she wanted to go back to him, one small part of them dropped out. Nakayama sat stiff with a blank expression and Agito also.  
Seen as releasing the next part "fuck! NO!" he screamed and fell out of the hands of skates.  
"Um ... I'm sorry!" said guilty and began to collect pieces scattered on ground ..  
Agito held his nerve back "it is good, do not worry about it" (not a gentleman just did not want her to get some more screwed up ..)  
"It is not good, so I spoiled it so I must fix it" she said obstinately  
Agito staring at a moderate (hidden) wonder how the girl perfectly understood where each part belongs.  
"Here" she handed him back his AT, got up and was leaving.  
Neither of them had said a word .. It was a strange moment ... Agito put his skates and went to the ground behind Lind.

"Where were you?" Emily had suspected her best friend  
"Agito spoiled his AT so I wanted ..." she didn't finish the sentence because it broke Emily "oooh .... romance?? you love Agito-kun?" she mocked.  
"No!!!you know very well that I hate him!" Nakayama protested  
'Well ... if not Agito ... who will? I'm 100% sure that it is one of the brothers"  
Nakayama blushed but did not answer ...  
"Ah .. is that Lind ,did not you? Well, yes, a heartbreaker!" Emily smiling  
"I do not know what made me love him so" she blushed and looked at him on the playground.  
Behemots was coming and they were laughing when they saw that there is 5 vs 2.  
Chosen as the match is "throwing a plate". To prepare, to start, watch out ... "  
Agito and Lind slapped "NOW!" and they immediately jumped on every other part. Lind take the plate first, bounced off the wall and escape to one of the members. He threw a plate to Agito and threw it through the hoop. First point.  
After the second plate is took Agito, and played solo. Lind looked at him angrily when he not upload, and Agito gave the second goal.  
Behemots began to be angry and decided not to play fair.

In the third ejection opening plate Akira took a strong blow and tossed him into the wall. "AGITO" Lind roared  
Agito crashed and slid slowly to the ground. He scratched his head, got up and went back into the game. Lind, meanwhile, stole the plate but Fuumei and Sano denying his, Agito suddenly appeared behind him, took his plate from his hand and he throw it through the ring. Third point.  
"Shit! He is fast!" Raged in his head Mitsuru. In the fourth ejection opening , he (mitsuru) was without nerves ,when the plate once again picked up Lind. Bounced off and flew full force him to hit Lind. Lind took any notice and jumped over the player to see the ring. When Lind jump away, released Mitsuru a direct shot at Agito. He wanted to escape but his AT parts started to fall and could not move his feet with this shit "what the hell ..." . Mitsuru hit Agito his iron fist crashed through the wall and everyone in the audience fell silent alarm.  
"AGITO!!" Lind screamed and ran to his brother, who helplessly fell to the ground "are you okay? OI! Bastard!"  
Nakayama was shaken by the whole situation. It was her fault? Could be that she**, **corrected his skates wrong? Had a worried expression, which Emily saw.  
"Nakayama what's going on?" she asked  
"I ... I do it .. it's my fault!"Nakayama caught in the mouth and was on the verge of tears

"Oh no you know very well that it's not your fault ... Moreover, I really believe in that guy like him out of it quickly gets" comforted Emily  
"Hey, Agito.. hurry ..." Lind lifted his brother  
"Leave me alone ..." jerked his hand and clutching rose from the floor.  
"You're so stubborn" Lind snorted and turned to go back into battle. Agito stopped rising and dropped back to hand to the ground. "Oi, what is? Are you going?" Lind shout  
"Ksoo .. (japanese'damn ')" he fumed, holding onto his stomach at the wound site. Mitsuru laughed, knowing what will happen. He is deep breaths and began to vomit.  
"Agito-kun!" Akito clenched his fists and worried  
"Ugh ... .. Agito have them at home .." Lind commanded  
"What the fuck ..." Agito clutching his stomach  
"It is a surprise .. you brothers, I know very well you, so I enlist into the gloves 'small' spines with poison ..." Mitsuru laughed.  
"You bastard .."Agito spat and stood up before him.  
"Agitoo, cough on him ... hurry up so we can go .." lind said coldly  
Without comment went to his brother, so the game could continue ..  
"Ugh, that's pretty deep wound ... doesn't hurts?!" Lind ridiculed him  
"Shut up, you idiot .." Agito said quietly, and they jumped on the 'watch .. NOW! ".  
Akira took a plate and weaved among all players. He was already one step away from victory when he ran into the path of Lind.  
"Sicko, get out of there!" Agito yelled at Lind.

Unfortunately, Lind was very stubborn and would not what he say. He ran across to Akira that he took the ball, but he received an unpleasant blow to his head from his teammates from behind.

"Shit! Know you how to play fair?" Lind complained, holding his head.  
"We know, but would not be such a desire to play, if we did not see your pain," said Ryo  
Lind look at Agito, as if telling him something and smiled "I have something for you"  
"Oh, you mean this .." Agito laughed and drove toward his brother.  
It seemed that at this point it was not even on it, switch plate circle. Already it was purely a fight. Lind, grabbed Agitos hand and they turned a huge rate, triggering a large pressure wave.  
"What the fuck-- ..." Akira yelled and held his hands before his face to soften impact and possible injury. But it was too strong to make it stable. Everyone departed and power were pushed to the wall.  
"Just playing with fire, assholes .." Lind, grimaced and looked at the time of the end of the match.  
"5 minutes? KCH .. it something else stihne" He ran a smile across his face and was about to make another common trick. "KCH!" Agito wincing  
"What?" Lind asked  
"N-nothing .." he chuckled, "What about Twins Bloody TYPHOON?"  
"Good choice" Lind smiled  
Did their trick, which opponents have done (losers!)and the match ended. team "Conchita" won.  
People in the audience roared in victory, Akito huged Nakayama "whoopee! We won! we won!"  
She smiled, and with Emily were leaving.

"Hah .. just two games and we're on top" Lind laughed and they both leaned on their back. They walked towards the wardrobe to change clothes.  
Agito just hid his AT and Lind have část his shirt. Nakayama went around and said"Lind .." she blushed and went back to didn't see him without his shirt.  
"You need something?" Lind called her back.  
".. I said to myself ... if you want to treat? I experience and. .." she asked shyly  
"Oh, it would be great .." Lind smiled and made a gesture to go inside. She opened her medicine chest and began to remove his wounds with ointment. Agito looked at them and then quickly turned to prevent their eyes met..  
"Ready" she smiled at him when she clog his final blow.  
"Thank you, ma'am!" He laughed and walked away.  
Agito packaged his stuff to big bags and prepared to go after Lind. When he was at the door a voice said "Wait .. when I'm at it .. Why I don't treat you?"  
"It .. no .. no need .." he said without emotion in his voice and turned back to her.  
"Don't be stubborn. You're deep wound, when it is treated, thereby preventing infection.!" her voice was strict  
"Hn .." he muttered and walked slowly when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bench.  
She removed the bandage with disinfection, and he looked at her puzzled expression "why are you doing it?"  
"I owe you, from your broken AT… you get a direct blow my wine!" she said firmly, dipped a swab into the disinfectant and put on his wound. He winced a bit themselves - most likely in pain.  
"I'm doing something wrong?" She asked  
"N-no ..." would not be so vulgar, the words held little back.

"Wow .. this is a big blow .. it must have really hurt .."she wondered if he břivho bandaging.  
"Hn .." looked at her as she helps him.  
"Ha .. Do you feel anything?" She laughed and did the dressing loop.  
"I'm not accustomed to people helping me .." he answered  
"Huh? And what your brothers?"  
"With Lind we hate, we would be killed at every opportunity .." He laughed a little „and Akito…I protect him rather than he on me .. "  
"Yeah I know, Akito told me .." She said  
"Can not keep her mouth shut ..."  
"I am told, you got one ... he should get out .." began sifting through the medicine cabinet, looking for a cure.  
"How I survive somehow it's good .." wanted to get up and go  
'So Hell no, boy, SIT DOWN immediately! " her voice was strict  
Agito eyes widened, and instead sat back.  
"Ah, here ... this is just for preventing the further spread poison in the blood .." she pulled out a bottle and a chapel a few drops of a spoon. "Open your mouth" she said.  
"What is that crap? It smells! I didn't drink this, definitely!" turned his head  
"OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" she ordered  
"No .."  
"As you wish!"she turned his head toward her and forced his mouth open and poured the medicine inside.  
Agito began coughing, and she smiled. Akito stood in the doorway and watched them  
"Nakayama-chan? Agito-sama?" Akito marveled at the sight of them  
"Akito!" both roared.  
"What are you doing? Lind told me that we have to go .." Akito eyes widened  
"I just healed him ... like with Lind ..." Nakayama said quickly, and hid the medicine and back into the dressing kits.  
Akito grabbed Agitos arm and pulled him out, "come on, AGI-kun" sang.  
Agito drag the left and the last he turned to her and whispered "thank you ..." and turned back.

Nakayama sat there, alone and quietly. After a while, came Emily, "Ah! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere! What are you doing here?"  
"Emily ... I ... I have a problem .." whispering  
"What? You can trust me after all .." She smiled and sat down beside her ..  
"Until now I thought that when in my presence Lind, I feel good ... but ..."she stopped  
"But ..?" Emily asked thrillingly  
"I do not know .. I was dreaming, I felt nothing special ..." her head dropped  
"Yeah .. this happens sometimes ... I guess it is not the one where you thought you were in love .... the right is yet to come, do not worry .." Emily smiled and hugged her around her shoulders  
"That's the problem ... .. I think that ..."  
"Don't bother and say it!" Emily shouted nervously  
"It's Agito ... now I think that hate him ..He is so arrogant, ignorant and free ... but .."  
"Nothing to say… I understand ..." Emily sneered  
"Heh .. truthfully ... now I even like ..." She smiled and blushed  
"What? Think that game? Me it just did not like how they beat them!" Emily pursed  
"I do not mean this ... .. I'm here because I healed them ..."  
'Oi .. it is something else .. the romantic ... what did you do that, he doesn't kill you long ago?? " Emily laughing  
"I do not know that ... He behaving differently ... but I think from now I will see him completely different .." Nakayama smiled  
'And you think he feels the same to you? "  
"It really do not know ... it looks as though he had no emotion ..."she broody  
"Maybe it's just so .." Emily reassured her  
Nakayama smiled and walked toward home…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I intend in this work to focus more on romance! ^ ^ For those who have no idea what Koori looks like here is a picture: ****.me/img/img38/6/4/24/ayaakanee/f_13ef6mf9f3m_**

**(I know it's Miku from Vocaloid…but… ****she is very similar to my ideas on Koori : ) Of course in different clothes!)**

Lind was home with "his" girl. He had exactly the opposite problem as his brother. Nakayama be in love with Agito but he didn't knows it, and apparently he has no interest. But Lind is interested in Koori, she knows about it but she only "tried" him. Suddenly they heard the crack of the door.  
"Get out! .." came the annoyed voice  
"OoH…LITTLE brother ... what's your problem? House is big enough, go into another room," he chased him from the lounge.  
"But I want be here ... get out!" Agito repeated, and threw his bag on the floor.  
"Okay ..." Koori smiled "I've got to go ..."  
"No, wait!" Lind tried to stop her when she was leaving.  
"Excuse me, bye ..." Koori grinned and closed the door  
"But ..." Lind said and looked at Agito as if he wanted to kill him with his looked.  
"Uups .." Agito said and stretched out on the sofa  
"Bastard! .." Lind snapped, took his coat and quickly ran to caught up her .

**

"There you are!" She was startled when he touched her arm. "What the hell are you doing here?" Koori laughed

"I had no mood to be in the same room with that bastard ..." Lind snorted  
"But .. so you here ...." She turned to him with a devilish smile, "that you invited me to dinner at expensive restaurants, bought me what I want and at the end accompany me home?"she twisted eyebrows  
"Maybe ..." Lind turned to her and returned her smile  
"Cool!" she laughed, grabbed his arm and dragged into the most expensive restaurant in town.

Nakayama went with Emily on the way home. She went quietly and just listened to his friend as repeated over and over "" Kazu-kun blablabla ... blabla Kazu-kun .. "  
She was distracted and her head had plenty of ideas ... until Emily said"Agito" which turned her attention ..  
"Huh?" Nakayama turned her  
"What huh? Whole time talking to you! Do not listen to me?" Emily pursed  
"I'm sorry ... Please, what did you say?" threw the puppy look  
"I said if you plan to take Agito in you trap or wait if he makes the first step..."  
"What? I .. I do not know! These things I'm too .. too bumpkin!!.. In addition, he'll not looking for a girl ... and certainly not for me .." she said dully  
"And who else would he be interested?" Emily encouraged her  
"What I'll do?" Naayama asked  
"He comes from world of ATs, no?So.. Just try his priority… trick or something like that!" She smile and left Nakayama - went home.

--

The morning was like ny other-Akito running around the house, Agito asleep, but Lind is nowhere. All the better for Agito.  
"Agitoo-kun!"Akito sang  
"Umm .... what you want, kid?" he mumbled through the pillow  
"Lind is gone! Not here!" He ran to his bed  
"Oh ... you can go cut the cake and I'll get the music ..." Agito said sarcastically  
"Um ... what do you say?" Pursed "you do not have some fear?"  
"Get out, stains ... I want to sleep!"  
"NO! Get up right now I want you to go find him!" pulled him out of bed  
"How do you ... at the Ted is yours ...." he got up, dressed and went out.  
"Thank you, brother!" Akito said sweetly  
It was not long since Agito looking for when he ran. "AGITO!" Lind yelled and he turned.  
"What's happening? You look terrible ..." laughed  
"Shut up bitch! Now is the time for stupid jokes ..."  
"It was a joke, really look awful," Agito said bored and showed his reflection in the glass window. "Damn!" Lind yelled and quickly adjusted his hair and clothes  
"So ... where have you been?" asked younger brother  
"That's what I want to talk! I was last night with Koori .. It was great we were at dinner, then toured the town and destroyed everything around ..."  
"My God, spare me the details!"Agito snapped  
"We went to her dom .. I had to sleep with her .. we talked and then we're sleep ... I heard a noise and screaming. I quickly woke up but no one anywhere. ... Even she too .. had to bear! "  
"What the fuck do you want from me?"  
"Help ..." he said quietly  
Agito stared at him because Agito was not the only reason to help Lind.

"Please .. I was looking for her everywhere ..."  
"KCH! I do not see why I should help piece of shit as you for someone like her!"  
"I said PLEASE! What do you want from me?" raised his voice  
Agito only looked at him cool.  
"Whether it be good for your ..." said  
"... Thank… little fucker!" Lind smiled  
"There is still a small problem ... what we do with Ak. .."  
"AGITOOO! LIND!" said the girl's voice  
Both turned and saw Nakayama waving to them.  
"Good morning, what are you doing here? And where is Akito?" came to them and asked  
"GREAT! She can stays with him!" Lind shout  
"Hmmm ... .... anything better than to be alone." Agito turned away from her.  
"Um? Something I should know?" She asked  
"I lost Koori and Agito wants to help me find her. We can not take Akito ´cause this would be dangerous and that we need someone who would care for him ..." Lind explained  
"Koori is lost? But how? Why ?!..." She been stalled his finger in her mouth  
"I do not know, but we must act quickly ...."  
"Maybe you could help ikki and others ..." she proposed  
"Yeah .. thanks for the draft but ..."Lind said  
"I can do it alone ..."Agito said  
"Uh ...." Lind coughs  
"We can do it!! ..." Agito corrected  
"Well... .. so what is my duty?" She salute  
"Here's key from our home. Please do not tell Akito where we wanted to go ... please." Lind begged  
"Ok ..." She smiled and took the key ... Agito turned and she looked at him straight in the eye ".. good luck .."she said relatively quietly.

She ran into their house while they went to god knows where.  
She unlocked, opened the door and rushed in. "Akitooo" looked around "it's me, Nakayama ..."  
Akito stuck his head out of the couch "Nakayama-chan?"  
She smiled, "why are you hiding there?"  
"I'm afraid ..." muttering  
"But .. but why?" she went to him  
"I have a strange feeling ... We are never at home everybody ...! Last night it was Agito, who was off somewhere… today .. it was Lind and now they are both!" Akito said worriedly  
"Agito was gone?" she asked with interest  
"Yeah ... but it's normal ... almost every night I'm afraid for him… he's gone late into the night ... I feel that I'm all alone ... I´m anything ... They did not need me and they had just kept watching me ... " began to cry  
"But that's not true. ... We need you every day !You raise them in the mood, you're it tremendous psychological support ... ' Nakayama comforted him while thinking about what Akito said about Agito.  
"Thank you ... I do not know what I'd do without you ..."said Akito  
She smiled and was distracted  
"And where are they therefore now?"  
"Go find Koori, which has been lost" she said politely and quickly covered her mouth, nozzles she realized what she said.  
"What?? Went without me?" Akito got mad  
"No ... it's not like this...I'm…" tried to calm him down "I'm so stupid ..." she said quietly.  
"We must go after them!" he commanded  
"It can not! Told me at you insist it's dangerous! They are worried about you!"  
"I'm on them too! They are my brother! I don't anyone else! When they die so me,too!" purposefully got up and went to put his shoes.  
"You're right ... I'm with you ... finally a bit of excitement to my boring life ..." She smiled, grabbed his hand and went. Akito was with his brothers mentally connected and thus able to estimate where they are located.

"You know where it could be?" Lind asked when he saw as Agito threads through the streets, as if he knew the path.  
"I think ..."  
They drove a few hours when they came to an old abandoned factory.  
"Here?" Lind said in amazement  
"Hn .. yeah ... on 80 % she be here..." he said confidently and went in.  
"I'll should trust you ..." Lind said, and followed him.  
They walked through old corridor but all seemed same. "We should go more up and said he rode to his greater speed AT. Agito do the same when in fact stopped in the middle. He saw the lateral passage.  
"I'll go here ... if we split it goes faster ..."  
"OK ... bye now ..." Lind said and drove away.  
Agito walked unsteadily inside. It was a special corridor .. Never before seen it here. And he was here a few times. When he was in the middle of a wall at the wall is closed.  
"What the fuck ..." He turned and saw it in a closed room ... But something felt ... .. or rather ... SOMEONE.  
"Who are you?" Agito said boring  
"Ooh ... so you could sense my presence? Nice guy ... I am Arthur ... Arthur the mirror." he said with a laugh psychotic  
"Shit!" he said, trying to make one of his tricks. Arthur did the same thing while yammerer "what is this? You're so unfriendly! Warn me next time!"  
He wore no scratches - But Agito wearing a blow just at the point where it hit.  
"What the hell ..." Agito asked, trying to hack into his abdomen.  
He was do it again in order and he wore a large gash.  
"This is your" mirror "? SHIT! Can not copy all of my attacks!"Agito annoyed with  
"I'm sorry ... but I do not copy. I do not do anything. I'm around the protective field that all attacks on me, back to you. " explained, "But ..." he said sharply and kicked him in the face "I can hit you when I feel like it! unfortunately I will not return anything ..."  
Agito wiped blood from his mouth "unfortunately?!"  
"Yes ... it's a wonderful feeling when someone cuts into me ...." laughing  
"You're a fucking masochist or what?" Agito rose  
"You said it very nicely .. please .. do not let me wait! Do something with mime body ..." stood before him "to me .... small shark!"  
"FUCK!" he did his trick BLOOD Fangs to made Arthur blood „rain". Arthur was in the right hand, and Agito had torn the whole body.  
"SHIT! How can I hurt you? Do you enjoy pain? So let me do something motherfucker! Asshole!"  
"I'd like ... but I can ... I don't know how..." Arthur said dissapointed

**

Lind ran to the end of the corridor to the door to the room. I guess it was the control center of the whole factory. And there was his goal. When he came, he saw all the members Behemots and Koori tied to the wall.  
"Koori-chan!" shouted  
"Huh?"she looked up and smiled when she saw him "my hero?"  
"Do you du ..." He smiled and walked toward her and began to untie the bandage around his hand. Behemots stood there puzzled, trying to point out that they are here, too.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he said angrily Mitsuru  
"Um? What do you think? Helping her ..."  
He threw him a cold look.  
"What? Perhaps we're fighting for ... it would be really funny ..." no longer loose and stood before them.  
"Do you think that you are a guy what? Well, if you'll kill us. All of us!" laughed devilishly  
"Are you crazy?" he asked, confused  
"Oh you brat .." mad, trying to hit him  
"You missed ... surprise ..." provoked  
"This is a good Mitsuru ... for a few minutes I could bring him to paradise ..." Ryo said and began to undress  
Although Lind was selected on the girls, but the sight of a naked woman refused. She went to him and stared directly at his eyes . Hypnotic him. Koori sat tied up and abused watched as her boyfriend "staring" at another girl. He was drowned in Ryo thoughts, she ordered him what to do with her will.  
Meanwhile, Yayoi and Akito ran to the factory. "Here" Akito pointed.  
"Are you sure? What they did here?" Yayoi challenged  
Suddenly broke through the wall from the top floor and someone dropped out.  
"AH! Who was it?"she worried. She saw Agito standing in a hole and monitor the impact of ´someone´.  
"Agitoo" Akito cried, waving  
Agito was surprised when he saw his brother ,which shouldn't be here. "FUCK! What do you think you doing? Immediately go away!" Agito shouted from a distance  
"What did you say? Not understand!Can I go inside?? Hang on!" Akito said and ran inside the building  
"NO! FUCK! WAIT! Do not go there! Hey!" he shouted, but in vain. Brother did not hear him.

Yayoi ran after Akito, were almost at the last floor. "Akito" she said firmly, and he turned around ", divide it is .. I'll go this way and you go up ..."  
Akito nodded and went upstairs. She went down the long hall. It was dark and couldn't see the end. She thought that going forever and she ran and slammed into the wall before her.  
"Auch ... what? Impasse?" Stroked hit on her head and feet. "After all, there must be another way ...." wanted to turn around and go back but she heard a noise that came inside the walls.  
"Huh? Agito? You there? Is anybody there?" she stuck on the wall, screaming and shaking.  
No answer. Agito was on the other side, leaned wearily against the wall and heard every word and every sound. 'Stop, it's annoying! "He told in head but she was still shaking and cried. Suddenly stopped 'thank God! "He said and bowed his head.  
"Who are you?" a soft voice from the other side of the wall. He rolled his eyes and lifted his head when he heard "I'm Arthur, Arthur ... The Mirror" and laugh.  
"FUCK!" got up and looked around, way could get out.

He was too weak and devastated to allow it to destroy the wall. It seemed it was useless to try to get across. He leaned against the wall and listened. There was a loud squeak, and right next to him to penetrate the wall. He stood there like a frozen, confused about what happened. Seeing as there is a girl and Arthur farther. He (arthur) was laughing but she was lying helpless. Agito went to her to make sure it's okay.  
"Hey ... who are you? You're okay?" He bent  
"Uh?" She turned around and saw how he looks at her confused "what? What do you mean? It's me ... Nakayama ..."  
He was quiet because somehow in his mind couldn't find a link with the name "Nakayama".  
Little she feared "I'm sitting at a desk next to you ..." Rolled his eyes as if he begin remembered.  
"I healed you after your last match ..."  
"Oi ... it's you .. are you okay?"  
"I think … I think that.... yeah ..." was somewhat upset  
He extended his hand as a gesture to get up. She pulled her hand and was covered with blood. He stopped "what is it?"  
"I ... I ..." she was on the verge of tears. He waited until finished her sentence and from behind laughter.  
"It's an amazing feeling" Arthur said, and slowly rose. He turned around and had a large open wound on his chest.  
"What the hell .... how you like it ... WHO DID IT!?"Agito was angry and turned back to her. She trembled, and saw his cold gaze "... it was you?"  
"... I had no choice here!" she crying  
"Let her be ,you sadist ... unlike you, the least touched me ..." Arthur provoked  
"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He was furious and went away from her.

"I .." she tried to explain but he was not listening.  
"It is not possible! HOW?! I will not do anything! FUCK!"  
"Please, do not talk like that ..... He had made more than you should ..." he said with remorse and he turned to his surprise, "You tore my whole body, without it I would like for you!" began to laugh deeply.  
She crawled to the wall and slowly picked up on it.  
"Do you even try?" arthur said provocately

"Shut up I do not have time to stay here with you!" he said calmly, but it was obvious that raged inside.  
"Wimp ..." laughed  
He tried to ignore it and go to the hole to find his brother. She got up and followed him.  
"You're the king? How you explain the fact that some girl I cut the chest, and you shall not touch me? This is not much at the king. I expected more from you. You have the right fang regalia." he said sarcastically  
He stopped and looked in total extracted.  
"Agito .. no ... not worth it for you ..." She looked at him worriedly  
"You ..." slowly turning ... "I KILL YOU!!" screamed and ran in front of Arthur.  
She followed him. He jumped up and grabbed him away from the building - Nakayama held him around his neck. It was not a small height -she thus got scared and grabbed the grip. He tore it apart and made one of his tricks and kicked Arthur to the ground at full speed. He didn't move and remained buried in the ground. Agito quickly grabbed her and slowly fell to the ground. She was slightly embarrassed when he was carrying her and the way he literally "flew" across the sky.  
"Hey ..." he said softly, and she raised her head to look at him "You're interesting ..."  
She blushed and asked, "How .. how do you mean?"  
"I think about the situation. How ... how you…could… hurt him?" he stammered and was embarrassed to ask like king an ordinary girl.

She put her hand on mouth and laughed slightly "I don't really know .. .. I appeared before me .. I just .. resisted myself ..." she sank  
He looked at her with that peculiar expression .. it could be said ... enthusiastic. Whenever he looked at her, she felt her body increasingly hot and her face is flushed.  
"Hey ..." he looked at her red face, "Are you okay? got a fever or something?You look like a tomato ...." he asked.  
"N.. No ... hehehe" she laughed and scratched her neck from a relatively awkward situation.  
"Uh .. how do you ..." when he hit the ground. He gently laid her down and looked around "where's my brother?"  
"You mean Akito?"  
"Yeah .."  
"Should be in the top floor ... I think .."  
"He didn't come here ... it's dangerous ..." he said and ran towards the building. She recovered and ran after him as well as pursue his pace.  
"You're worried about him?"  
"Yeah .. this is probably something wrong?"  
" no ... no ... it just ... it's such a special .. you're such a cold, and the idea that you're worried about someone, I find incomprehensible" she said cautiously  
"Hn ..." he don't bother with longer response  
They were at the door when she stopped and braced her hands on knees.  
"Something wrong?" Agito stopped and turned to her  
"No .. I'm just breathless I'll go ahead ... Will drive ..."  
"OK ..." he said and drove away.

****  
"Liiind" sang Akito and walked into a room where were more people than expected. Saw Behemots members standing against the wall, Koori's tied up and Lind with Ryo standing close together. Unfortunately he drew all their attention. Ryo turned around and dropped Lind head, devilish smile and went to Akito. He began to worry and walked around the room along the wall until he reached Koori.  
"What .. what is going on?"  
"You don't have to do .. Lind will kill you if ...." she stopped, and both looked at him. He stood there without a single movement, and his eyes were empty - as if his soul left his body.  
"Lind!" Akito shouted, and was on the verge of tears. He ran to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him "are you okay? What is wrong with you? Do not be kidding me, please!"Akito crying.  
Ryo was upset that it disturbed the little brat and it was best to "gently" to get rid of him. Came to Akito and pushed him to the wall. He cried and was scared –didn't know what will happen - ...  
She rolled her eyes, but she did what needed. She held his hands against the wall so he could not escape, and slowly kissed him. At that moment Agito burst into the room.  
"AKITO!" he shouted when he saw his little bro in Ryo trap.  
Ryo pulled away and Akito fell to the ground limp. She laughed and on her hands appeared a 'tattoo'.  
"What did you do, BITCH?!!" his nerves were gone.

"Oh .. poor boy, you look somehow cut .... what had happened to you?"  
"Shut up and answer me!"  
"Who exactly do you mean? This little puppy is just unconscious ...not too bad .. theoretically you saved his life, because I rudely interrupted ..." she laughed „and Lind ... say that we could quite liked he in our team ... "  
Agito looked at Lind and then at Akito worriedly "Akito ..." he whispered and hand clenched in a fist.  
"You want fight? In this condition? You mad ..." Akira laughed  
"We do not fight ..." Ryo smiled, "HE serves us as a shield" She pointed at Lind.  
"I do not mind that I'll fight him ..." said Agito  
"Brotherly hatred? It will be interesting ..." said Mitsuru.  
"NO!" Yayoi yelled after him. He turned around and she stood within the door "you can't ..."  
"I probably have a choice?"  
"Do you really think that Akito would like this ?..." her voice was quieter  
He bent his head, "I ignored him .. more ... with this bastard I wanted to end it sooner ..."  
"... No ... please do not do that ..." she grabbed his arm and pulled him back "he'll get over it ...he is strong, he can do it ... and Akito too .... please!"  
He removed her hand from his and ran across Lind. Lind quickly opened his eyes and his brain was controlled her thinking. Lind took fighting position and waited for blow. For the surprise of both, he did not hit it.  
Agito froze when seen in his own unsigned target . It's not Lind, who be hit . He hit Yayoi ´cause he did not register her movement as she came before Lind. Immediately put his hand back from her belly and saw how her eyes streaming with tears.  
Lind laughed deeply "ou ... you miss?"  
"You ...." guilty said "DAMN ... what have you done?"  
Her eyes filled with tears, slowly closing in the pain "I ... I say 'please'..." she whispered, and fell to the ground  
"Nice .. but now we go to fight us, right?" Lind provoked  
"You bastard! Fucking asshole! You knew that she would do, right?" Agito shouted angrily and waited for his answer.  
"... Maybe… this is not essential ..." Lind shrugged  
"No ..."Agito turned "this is not worth it to me ... I've done enough ..."  
"Hey, wait , little shark .... I'm here ... you do not want to fight ?Wimp!! Do you think that you lost?" raged  
".. I will not fight with you when I'm in that state in addition ... you not you ... you're not for me it does not cost too ..." he said calmly, and went up to his little bro "Akito ... forgive me ... I should have come sooner…" whispered and took him on his back  
"What are you doing?" Ryo asked alarmingly  
"This fight would be beneath me and your level ... so if you want a fight, so be it. But not pull to this my friends and my family! " he helped her up.

'His friends? "Thought in his head and tried to lift it. leaning on his shoulder and smiled a little, so that it saw "I'm his friend ... progress ... '  
"Let her go ... and when I want to fight, to challenge me as people, not poor Down that way ..." he said, and went to the door carrying his brother on his back and help her walk.  
"KCH ...." Akira snorted and opened it. She ran to him and took it from him. "Thanks ... but ... what about him?" asked on the way down.  
"He'll get over it ..."  
"I hope you're right ..."

They were away from the building and no one said a word. Koori started to say something when suddenly she came voice under our feet "Auch!"  
She was startled and reflexively said "sorry ..." and went away. (Probably stepped on Arthur)  
Continued where it stopped and started talking "how did you know that I was here?"  
"I heard you ... that your high-pitched voice and always speaking the cowshed could not miss!" answered arrogantly, and suggested that she should be silent.  
"Bah ... do not be annoying ..." her head away from him and looked at her friend "you're okay?"  
"Y. .. yeah ... maybe .. maybe I can continue alone ....."Yayoi said softly and whacked his hand from Koori shoulder.

"Where Are We Going?"Nakayama asked  
"To my house ... I have to take care of him ..." Agito reasonably  
"Yeah ... maybe I could help ... if you remember, I was quite good over the wounds and injuries ..." Nakayama smiling  
"Um, yeah ..."  
"I can and I help you?" Koori intruded into their conversation and waiting for an answer.  
"... You …. You can watch at the door ..." he snort  
Yayoi laughed at his sarcasm. But Koori was too blunt to understand that this is nothing impressive, and saluted with a loud "HAI!"  
So, they went to his house – Agito with cut whole body, Akito on Agito's back, Yayoi with painful wound in the abdomen and Koori was full of strength and positivity ...

--

**end of 3rd parts ... I do not like much of ideas ... .. I mean I have, but really don't know how I would be joined together! XD Please also some reviews ... I'll be so happy and yet not too much interest ... : ((**


	4. Chapter 4

**I claim with one of my recent stories. This does not seem that you would be interested in a sequel. Who knows, it might be ... even though my English...but I think it's more the story ....:( Anyway ... I'll try to finish something at my ease:)**

... Slowly opened his eyes. He saw the room. Room that was to his taste, too much white and empty. And not only that. Around him he saw a lot of faces that he once saw, but never had a chance to remember their name. In most cases they were girls, which came to him even more special. He opened eye to see what it is.  
"Are you awake?"  
"Thank God, your face is not damaged!"  
"Want a drink?"  
"What are you doing?"  
The question echoed over each other .. He was confused, looked around,a nd overlooked the red faces of unknown girls saw – he's in the hospital. The girls kept talking, which is causing him headaches and tried to somehow silence. the best way, and the only visual professionals who could have been across the room, yell "FUCK!" but the girls responded differently than he wanted. Half of them held a face, a second blushed and other shouted something like "KYAA „.  
He was absent-minded moment, until later remembering, what happened yesterday- or when ...  
"AKITO?!" lifted his head from the pillow and looked around. When his head shot to the left, he heard from right he's famous singing voice.  
"AGITO-KUN!" Akito strongly embraced and laughed, like a small child. Agito calmly closed his eyes and whispered to himself "thank God, he's OK ...."

Nakayama is pushing the girls, adjusted her dress, which she crumpled the crowd and went to his bed, "Feel better?"  
"Maybe ... why?"  
"Well .. I have a little guilt that it's my fault .. I .. you're collapsed before we came to your house so we had to bring you here ..." Yayoi reasonably  
'Ou .. " looked at her puzzled "that's nice ... I know you at all?"said sarcastically  
"What?! again? It's me! N. A. K. A. Y. A. M. A. ! How come you remember me?"she was slightly turned  
"I don't know ... you come to me like any other ..." Agito snorted and turned  
She paused and her face was suddenly sad 'for God's sake ... surely he's right ... How come I never realized? I still try to take him, but how? I have absolutely no interest! Normal Japanese girl... black hair, dark eyes, thin figure .... I can't ride ATs and ... '  
"Nakayama-chan??" Akito shook with her arms worriedly "are you okay?"  
Nakayama recovered from her mind and saw a cute boy how to shake with her "Excuse me ... .. I thought ..."  
"Um, ah ...." Akito said and turned back to his brother "how long have you here?"  
"How would I know?" said Agito  
'Week ... " Nakayama said quietly  
"So long?" Akito crazy "not to .... Lind is gone too! I need someone to take care of me! I must be with you!! day and night!" pursed  
"Oh…you behaving like a child ... week is not such a time .." Agito answered  
"Oh .. I almost forgot ... Akito want to ask you something" Nakayama smiled and pushed Akito closer to bed.  
"Huh?"Agito tediously asked  
"I am .. I am pleading to you ...." Akito said cautiously. He wanted to continue but saw all the girls stare at him and he was somewhat uncomfortable. Yayoi noticed and started to chase all the girls away from the room. When all were gone, shut the door and smiled. Agito threwr a cold look to her and told "you go away, too ..."  
Her smile was gone. The only thing she said was "yes .." and slowly walked away.

"What you wanted?"  
"... I do know that it fills you will not agree ... and it's a bit crazy and unacceptable but ..." nervously toyed with his hands "mean ... uh ... Ikki asked me if we would not want to be in his team and. ..."  
"What?" he shouted, and saw the sad look on his brother.  
"Please ... it can be fun ... i think .. they are not so bad ... there are definitely strong and ..." Akito said sheepishly, and Agito was just waiting for the continuation "you already have your „FANG" title, we already ... almost on top ... and isn't funny .... it might be a great practice from start again ... "  
"Are you kidding?" Agito said calmly but quietly "we are just one step away from the struggle between kings ..."  
"Excuse me .. I also wanted to learn to skate ... and so ..." Akito stammered, for he was afraid the answer  
"So what?"  
"I thought that you do not mind and I received the offer ...." turned away from him with puppy eyes.  
"I do not believe! Realize what it is? Now we are amateurs! Zeros! Also be in a team with someone like them? Not know them, they're shit, and incapable of anything just because you're a gay and You need to keep dreaming, go ahead and take us to. .. " shouted at him and suddenly stiffened . Akito just stood there, his face turned from him ... and his face full of tears. Agito managed to kill everyone, he could withstand pain until very end, proved their weakness not to give a revelation ... but look at his little brother drowned in tears, but against this one even Fang king couldn't fight.

"O. .. ok ... let's all you want ..." Agito said calmly  
He turned to him and his sorrow brightened into a big smile "r-really? Thank you, brother!" temper and jumped on him and hugged him tightly.  
"Hey what are you doing? Get down! NOW!" Agito shouted and pulled him away.  
She stuck waiting at the door and listened to the entire conversation. She smiled and walked inside "So ..?"  
"Whoopee! Received it! Received this!" Akito jumped out of bed and danced around the room.  
"Ea ..." he said and turned to the window  
She smiled, "that's great ... so ... are we going?"  
"Umm ... did you go?" Akito asked sadly  
'No' she thought "we should go" she said  
"Yeah .. you're right ... BYE!" Akito sang and walked away  
"Hello" Yayoi wave with smile  
"Bye ... Akito ..." Agito said boring  
"Huh?" She turned angrily "Akito ..? Akito and maybe ..." waiting to say her name  
"Akito, and someone ..." his look said it all - they must go.  
She sighed, turned and hurried to catch up Akito, which is likely to jump up the stairs and disparage all around.

´Finally calm 'refreshed. He leaned forward and saw at his feet a few unnecessary and stupid things - yes, they were gifts. "Pf" snorted and lay back. A few minutes lying, but something made him special gifts to open. He leaned forward and then picked up the first. It was a doll or something, and wore a wink "Return as soon as possible 3" . Spun eyes, lay beside him and reached for another. 'Basket of food? To mock me? "Raged within the mind, as if he was hungry as he didn't ate the year, but was ordered not to eat. Again it was the message on it "I'll call you whenever possible, and visit you every visiting hour! 3" probably more of the girl showed no interest.  
Million gifts came to him in life will be useless .. except one. Would you stop when he saw a little thing under a remote other gifts. Gently, he drew on his face and appeared only a slight smile "Yayoi ..." he thought as he studied parts to his ATs (the one that she had broken).

Yayoi and Akito went to his house. Decided that in Agito absence she have to care for him. Akito was like a dog " do not go there, there goes the car! Halt, there can not! Beware people! Sit!" (Okay, that last one probably did not say ..)  
Still thinking of 'her and his situation'. "I'm just an ordinary girl… why? Even he didn't remembers my name .. no idea about who I am .. and we see every day ... I just ... appears to be no interest in a girlfriend or just a friend ... there are lots of beautiful and talented girls ... " Yayoi thought "why did I have to fall in love with an arrogant ignorant?" said.  
"Huh?" Akito blankly turned at her  
"W-what?" she blushed when realized that the last sentence she said ...  
"Did you say something? Who is ignorant?" he asked innocently  
"N-no .. please do that you did not hear anything ...." Yayoi sighed, and slowly changed color from red to natural skin color.

"Well ..." Akito sang and danced on the railing.  
"... Akito…. And what about Lind?" She turned to him  
Akito bowed his head and jumped off the rails "do not know ... I hope that he returns ... I didn't want to think about it ..."  
"Oh ... sorry… Not want you here somehow ..."  
"Good good ... nothing happens ... are you hungry?"Akito asked  
"Yeah, yeah a bit .. why?? are YOU hungry?"she smiled  
"Um, yeah. Agito always led me to a pastry shop around the corner here ..." He smiled and showed  
'Ou .. so yeah ... why not ... " she said and smiled.

Agito lying and trying to get his Ats component that was given. Would be enough to throw him, moreover, and they were pretty bad. He works in a fully loaded and ignored what was going on around him.  
"So what ..?!" said the boy's voice  
"Eh ..?!" snapped back and looked up at the voice "What do you think?"  
"You know ... your brother had to tell you this ..." Ikki said somewhat annoyed because he did not want to make it appear that his team needs taht shark (this team needs he a lot, but no one must know!) "Um ... I accepted ... but I did it for himAkito, not for you!" Agito snapped  
"It is clear to me ... In theory you do not need ... or just beginning to get some foothold, and then ..." excused  
"I do not give a shit what you need ... the only thing what I do for you is fight! ... I do not have anything in common!" Agito said coldly, turning his head  
Ikki wanted to punch him, but dominated the view that something called "OK ... so ... just saying ... fight. And…. And what about the coaching?"  
"Tsk ... it was a joke? Spend time with you? I've got better things to do ...."  
"As a nanny for your brat?" Ikki said sarcastically  
"WHAT!? You bastard, how dare you fuck ..." snapped and barked at him  
"Peace ... I thought so ... only if we have learned something, maybe tricks, or something better would we won and the sooner you would be able to leave ...." Ikki said reasonably  
Both are reflected in the title BEAUTIFUL idea of their team's fate.  
"How do you want ... Now…GET OUT! ..." said Agito  
Ikki turned and walked to the door and raised his hand as a greeting "Oi ... Agito ... thanks .."  
"TSK! I SAID GET OUT!" he barked to didn't hear the continuation of his heinous thanksgiving.

"Would you rather go to my house I want to say ... will two of them and your house I not know ..." said Nakayama  
"Calmly! This is fun!" Akito sang and clutching her hands around  
~ So cute! ~" 'S great ... it's just around the corner from here ... and please dolízej the ice, I do not have a mess in the apartment ... " she said pleasantly  
"Yes!" salute and the whole ice cream stuck in his mouth "KYAAA!" holding his mouth and screamed in pain  
"Silly, why did you do? You catch your death! Spit it out!" worried  
He would not listen and instead swallowed. He stood there frozen, his eyes poured tears of small "KYAA! I'm such Jerky!" shouted  
"Eh ... that's good, but nothing happened?? Come ... we'll be home I'll make you hot tea ..." reassure him  
"Um!" grabbed her hand and ran to her house (was going to see)

"Wow, it is huge!"Akito jumping  
"Well ... a little bit bigger than yours ... I hope that you will feel like home ..." She smiled and undress his coat when she saw that he is too busy searching all the details in the picture next door "I mean, do you want tea? or something else ...??"  
"Maybe you have strawberry milkshake ..?" Akito smiling (something the expression „ n_n „)  
"Um ... yeah ... hold on ... yet you can go up there in the room ...." pointing to the door on the left, above the staircase  
He obeyed and ran into the room and rolled on the bed "~ ~ KYAAA everything's so bright and sweet!" sang  
She heard him and smiled when prepared his drink.

"DONE!" she called to him and went into the living room to sit on the couch to the computer. Long jump and heard the gurgle of water through a straw. "Mmm ... it's very good! 3"Akito munch  
"Heh, thanks ... could you please go up again? I have to work and need quiet."  
"Um, yeah. " He nodded and ran up the stairs and shut in a room  
She sighed and began to count examples of mathematics. Time was running like water. Outside, dusk. The house was dead - Yayoi fell asleep with learning, Akito counted dots on the blanket which was like counting sheep and fell asleep.  
In the morning he woke up incense. Sleepily trudged out of bed and went after the rough.  
"Good morning sunshine .." She smiled and serve breakfast  
"Wow, it's like in a hotel!" Akito said with enthusiasm in his voice  
"For you only the best" He pushed back his chair and went to make breakfast part of the box.  
"Why did you give the box," he said with a mouthful  
"... I wanted to bring…. something for Agito to hospital ..."  
He swallowed and smiled, "It is a great idea ... he definitely like to see us! ~ ~ 3"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY IN MORNING?! WHY YOU WAKE ME UP!? HELL! WHO LET YOU HERE? HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN BOTHER SICK PEOPLE? Shoo Shoo!" Agito barking  
They stood there freezing and surprised by his reaction (O__O)  
"You're not happy that we here?" he said sadly (Akito knew that it would do anything with Agito)  
calmed down and said quietly, "I was not expecting you here every day ..."  
"Getting used to, you have to have some company! In addition, I want to see how your injury is getting better every day ..." Akito singing and jumping around the bed  
"KCH .." grinned and tried to reach for a box of food. Scarcely had he reached out, shot him great pain and so gave his hand back. She saw it and knew what was happening. What else could she do - take a box, sat next to him on the edge of the bed "Open your mouth" she smiled  
"What are you trying?" Agito said coldly  
"What, do you mean? I saw you have a problem with you're hands, so I'll have to feed you .." she leaned her head and smiled  
Agito turned red but he kept his miffed expression  
"KYAA! Big bro, it's so cute!" Akito said, holding his head in embarrassment  
"PF .." gasped and opened his mouth  
She pushed him there tablespoonful, blushing, and waited for his reaction.  
Swallowed but said nothing.  
"Huh? Do not you speak? Disgusting to tell you?" She cared  
"What?!no ,it's fine .. I get accustomed on hospital shit here ..."said Agito  
"Um ... .. this is from this house ... I cooked it for you .." Yayoi paused her smile  
He shut up because he did not challenge at the moment ,no good 'decent' excuse

"Anyway ... have no choice, you have something to eat .. so again: open!" she said firmly, and took another tablespoonful  
He obeyed without comment, and slowly ate another bite. whole period was a thoughtful look. When swallowed, muttered, "why are you doing this..."  
'Huh? " paused  
"Until a few days… you hated me ..." he spoke  
'He saw it? And .. he knows who I am? 'She thought and began to redden  
Akito looking at everything with a smile, his mind chasing mind 'KYAA! they would be so cute couple! ~ ~ '  
".. I just changed my mind about you ... I do not know any more…" she said softly and took another spoonful. She wanted to give it to his mouth, but everything spilled out as he held her lips tightly together. When Akito saw his look, he felt that he must leave those two alone"Agito, excuse me, I'm thirsty and down I saw the machine with Milkshake and so ..."  
"Sure, go ..." Agito said

"Um ... is it you mean that you weren't hungry?" she spoke into the silence  
"Maybe .."  
"Well, then ..." put the spoon back and shut the box "so how do you feel?"  
"Not bad .."  
silence.  
"Grr"Yayoi snarled  
"What!?"  
"You're not very talkative ... I do not want it even for longer answer?" She pouted  
"What you want from me?"  
her head dropped and played with hands ".. do you think that you could ... " blushed and stuttered  
He carefully leaned forward - was in a sitting position"What?"  
She ventured, and I start talking, when as Akito burst into the room "look who came!" sang  
Yayoi turned quickly "Koori? what are you doing here?"  
"We have a school dude! Hurry, Ton-chan will be mad .."Koori snapped  
"Um, but .. I forgot ... I'll come in the afternoon and bring you the tasks, right?" She smiled and waved him

"Hmm ... Who are the flirting?" derided Koori  
Yayoi blushed, "What? What do you mean? ... but i just felt some responsibility here and ..."  
"It's good, do not lie to me. I know you too well for me to believe it. " She smiled and bowed her head, " at least … you've got a chance to see him ..."  
"You afraid of Lind, right? Don't worry .. I guess anything happened to him ... he is smart and strong, able to take care of hisself ..." Yayoi comforted her and grabbed her arm  
"It's not ...."  
"Huh? And what is it?" wondered  
"I promised to take me to the prom! Invited me to a restaurant and then slept with me, that someone had to carry, so we were not together and I enjoyed how the other girls wipes eyes with my new light expensive dress !!!!" Koori smiled satanic  
"Huh?" She looked at her with astonishment ' that girl is crazy! Her guy is god knows where, and she cares about these things? is insane .... 'Yayoi smiled

"Maybe our boys will soon be all right ..." Koori smiled and walked into the school building …

**'m going after this last 2 chapters. Then I'll have a long break before I really learn English. ****.me/img/img38/6/5/2/ayaakanee/f_cpu872som_**** BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**and it's here, another part ... is there anyone who reads this? xD no way, here in the next episode will Agi x Naka and then Aki x ikki ... I hope you will like it. ~ ~**

Agito returned from the hospital and everything continued as in the manga when Ikki n' others met him (around 35 per chapter. ) And I think after all this – for fangirls this couple -known scene after a battle with Orca.  
(I do not feel like writing stories, you know roughly what is happening there)

It was Thursday. They persuaded the two brothers went to 'em on a trip to Okinawa, where they will relax and have fun (Onigiri it takes like watching girls naked in the bath, Ikki as an opportunity to pack girls, Akito as fun with everything, the girls take it romantically, and Agito taking this as a useless and will train)

"Come on! Let 'ass! Not able! To hell!"Ikki shouted and ran hung with bags and suitcases. All the boys went at ATs, just Akito sat on Ikki's back, Yayoi and Emily were on Buccha shoulders. Their train was leaving in a few minutes, they caught it.  
They climbed down and looked to my place. Coupes were two seats, so the argument who came with whom and so on. Finally, gradually settled. Ikki sat with Akito, Onigiri with Buccha, Emily with Kazu, and Agito…  
"AGITOOO ... Catch this!" Crow yelled and threw his all bags on he  
"Fuck! What do you think you're doing weaklings? Where do I put? Take it back! „ barking and Ikki responded slam doors and laughter. "Asshole" he muttered  
continued on corridor, looking for loose coupe. Fortunately for 'em it was last available. He opened the door in disgust  
"Oh ... Agito-kun?" Yayoi blushed and quickly closed her not reading manga „s-sorry, there is little space clean up here, em ..." began pulling her luggage into the corner and looked at how much has he bags "that is all yours? I mean just going there for two weeks and . .."  
"No ... they are all useless idiots before us! Open at the window so I can throw!" he said sarcastically  
"not kidding... they think they are funny"

"Mm ..." gave his usual sound, and began composing in the luggage storage areas in the upper compartment. Everything was the best way possible. He pulled his MP4 player and lay down. She sat across from him and completely forgot read her manga, and watching him in sleep.  
She looked at him and thinking about the romantic scenes as the movie, when she saw that HE was some time looking at her "KYAAA!" Yayoi squealed  
"Do not yell here, and answer me .." Agito said calmly  
"What?"  
"To question what I asked you „ a little flushed  
"I do not know what you're asking ,I not perceive „apology  
"PFF .." he turned his face to the wall "you women are appalling!"  
"Hey, what are you asking?"  
"Forget it!" said firmly, closed his eyes and tried to sleep again  
Take a deep breath and thought 'oh yeah ... I'm such an idiot! almost the first time I spoke to a. .. oh .. 'shook head and lay down.  
It was already evening, and so was a bit cold. She had a blanket remote somewhere under all those things and did not want to poke at it to wake him. She lay down and sleep.  
Agito stood a moment on ,opened window and so there was not as stuffy air. He stood near the table and then took the manga, which she has read. He lay back, let the player and read.

It was about two o'clock in the morning and slowly attacked fatigue. Agito put the manga back on the table and when she returned she saw how cold shake - "Shit I forgot to close the fucking window!" he thought, quickly got up and closed it. He felt a little guilty - strange. Gently, he touched her face, if not hypothermia. Fortunately it was not so bad, but it also was not the best. He looked around the room, what could he cover up. She seemed to be asleep, but she knew all about what is happening there, waiting for what comes next (so cold it is proper, but it was worth it).  
"N, Nakayama ..?" whispered somewhat degrading ... nothing.  
"Hey! Hear?" shook it. His voice was louder and more serious ... But again, nothing. "Damn!" broke away from her, stood in the middle of the room with his hand to his mouth and tried to think of an immediate solution 'if there was Akito… he would have advised me.. fuck! ´

He was silent, thinking. Looked at her, 'What is there for me ... after all ... "his words in mind, he felt humiliated 'after all ... both are feel… ing .. something ... 'Stopped when she began to knock too cold,' Fuck ... '

Woke up. She was broken by a bad sleep and wanted to rub her eyes because she resented the ray of sunshine right in her face. But she could not move her hand-something blocked it. Slightly turned and saw someone behind her. She wanted but she did not squeak when you really look who it is. She blushed. All night she slept beside ´her prince´ and even missed it? sin! She always looked to his face with a smile 'he is so beutiful' she thought. Suddenly she remembered last night about this situation- the question,which she didn't hear. She was a girl and therefore in her head going through the various absurd ideas such as Agito asked her "Yayoi, will you marry me?" and so on.  
Resist and gently pushed his hair from his face. He winced with each other and fell to the ground. She was startled and quickly put her hand back to her chest. She leaned to stare down "You ... you okay?"  
"Oh shit!" rubbing his head. Stepped in and wanted to go to the bathroom. When he stood at the door, someone very open and burst inside. "AGITOO-KUN! Good morning!" Akito sang .He looked around coupe, but nowhere saw him. Instead, he saw Nakayama as a timid eyes and looked toward the door.  
"Fuck! You wants to kill me?" Agito barked .  
"Agito? What are you doing here? All sleeping on the seats, If I knew that you sleep on the floor I'd brought a blanket for you..." Akito said blankly

"Shut up .." Agito said angrily and walked away from the coupe.  
"Where did he go?" Akito asked  
"I do not know ..." Yayoi responded  
Both while looking at theirself for a while Agito and came back and said humbly "here .. here probably are not the bathroom,right!"  
"No not really" Akito laughed  
pursed and sat on the chair "what are you doing here,tot? why are not you in the coupe with a crow or something?"  
"They are still sleeping ... and I'm very bored! I wanted to see you!" Akito said sweetly and hugged him  
"PFF ...." snorted and looked out from window.

"Agitoo?"(akito)  
"What do you want?"  
"How long will it drive? I can not wait!"  
"DAMN!I do not know!"  
she put in their conversation "in a moment we should change trains and then it would be just a few hours ..."  
"Ouu ... great!" Akito smiled and put his head on Agito's shoulder  
Yayoi smiled and rested her head on the edge of the seat.  
"Have you seen Akito?" Ikki burst into the coupe.  
"Ikki! You're awake? I hid in here because you were bad and kept slapping me!" pursed Akita released hug his brother and went towards the crows.  
"Ikki? When we přesedat?" Asked Yayoi  
"Hmm ... that you wanted to come here to tell you ... you should begin to prepare, coming out in 5 minutes ..."  
----

"So now we have roughly 2 hours than ride the next train. Try not to divide and be at the time are the problems ahead of you say that those who are right there will be two hours, going without him!" Ikki spoke as a leader.  
Despite the emphasis on the word "divide the" all went in another direction. Thus almost everyone. Akito hesitated between brother and ikki but ultimately went with ikki in the city. Onigiri and Kazu went to the store. Buccha sat on the bench as a protest. Emily ran behind his lover, and guarded him to no-looking to other girls. Agito go somewhere and Yayoi quietly and cautiously behind him.  
He registered her motion, even though they were inaudible to the human ear, and stopped half-way "where are you going?"  
She stopped and blushed "I-I do not know ... ikki told us to split the ..."  
"And it could not bother anyone else?"  
"Everyone was going in pairs, but you are ..."  
"I deliberately went alone! I do not need to have someone to look after me and that someone stayed!" he said coldly  
"... I will not interfere at all I promise! Even spoken to, I'll go anywhere you want!"  
"Excellent, I going to find a store of spare parts .." He turned and wanted to go  
"Hmm ... I would prefer to go to the library ..." said automatically and immediately covered her mouth hands.  
"W-what?" Agito turned  
"Sorry .. I did not say it out loud ..."  
"Shut up!" he said and went on my AT somewhere on the outskirts of town.  
She scurried behind him, just to pursue his pace.

"Could you slow down a bit?" she said cautiously  
"No!hurry," he said coldly, and seemed to be accelerated  
"Halt!" she said firmly "this is how you behave to each?"  
".. Huh? What are you waiting for?" he said disgustedly  
"Ha .. this is pathetic, is not it? Why you're being patronizing and hostile? I know the reason?"  
"You and I have told you to shut up!" He frowned  
".. I will not be quiet until I do not explain! Not know in you! Not a bit! At first you have behaved fairly well, though we too did not know then was sarcastic and I like to provoke me and then the battle with Orca ... " blushed ".. no ... just now you're being really as big IDIOT!"  
"You and your silly feelings ... you have a problem? Great. You can walk away when you want. I do not need to listen to this!" turned to her and was prepared to go away.  
"My funny feelings? I saved your life! Tell me that you do not feel anything! Rage at his brother's pitiful ... .. look at you're a clone! Not you see?" she said rather boldly.  
He turned and galloped across from her and force her pressed against the wall "Call it what you want, but me and that bastard never not compare! I'm not like him, and never was. If you need someone who will say every day sweets, go Akita for you or something! But if you want to stay with me, shut your mouth! understand? " said close to her face and slowly pulled away "by the way ... if you're in the middle of my battle come, none of this would not have to happen!" he said calmly  
Her eyes began to water. 'I had interfered .. I know ... but ... regretted that I was there and what did I do? it .. I did not know .. God .. It is perhaps a bad dream 'stood leaning against the wall and bowed her head.  
She took his hand and gently put it to her chest. Both hands squeezed his hand and Yayoi said quietly, "s-sorry ... I did not cause too many problems now ... I'm… your Tunner .. and .. probably not worth anything ..."  
wanted to accept but she said, when his hand felt something wet. He turned to face her and saw something he had feared. Tears. That little insignificant thing that accompanies all his life, however. That the people which he likes as Akito.

"N-no .." he said quietly, and she lifted her head and her face in front of him. She blushed. Her face full of tears but inside it was much better when she heard his gentle voice. She waited for what he says.  
"Not so much .. not so much the problems it was not ..." stammered  
She wiped her tears from her eyes and laughed. He expected a slightly different response, but either way, tears were away.  
"Is cute when you're trying to COMFORT someone ..." She laughed and looked at him  
"W-why?" his mind was in a haze  
"Che .. no you do not!" laughed and kissed his forehead "but I'm happy when you at least trying to about it.."  
He was frozen, a little blush and suddenly pulled his hand from her.  
"I-I did it because I must do it! not been for nothing more!" trying to say insolent voice and scratched at his neck.  
"But ... what else! she said sarcastically  
"Hey! Was it you who insulted me a while ago?"  
"Yeah .. me mad ... you do it often! I did not ever say those things .." she said sadly  
"Well ... I do not care, finally we go to these parts?"  
she nodded and went. He went faster than she,again. She frowned, "Hey! Doing it again?"  
said nothing and stood, waiting for her and then went into her rhythm. They went quietly. She looked at him and smiled, "why do you go in a weird way?"  
"On AT slowly ride is very difficult ..." he said quietly complained to the fact that she is too slow.  
"Oh .. sorry ... I guess a go bit slow, right? she said with puppy eyes  
"Bit?You tow like snot! When Akito learned to walk,he literally run unlike you ...." wanted to continue to insult but saw her frown "again ... huh?" he said and scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah ..." she said hurt  
"Damn ... sorry .." ended the conversation.  
Again, they went quietly and waited again if you start talking about futility, as always. Begun. He looked at her quietly, and his face was apparent a little smile. When Yayoi went offended, went straight as a board and flapped her arms like a monkey, it looked funny. When he looked back ahead, he felt himself in something else. When he looked at her ... something is wrong here! he thought within himself.

"Please, do not go like this!" he said sarcastically  
"What? What do you mean?" snapped, but stopped when he looked at her and SMILING!  
"You look cute when you're angry .." he said sarcastically  
She blushed, confused and asked "So ..?"  
"So therefore, I'd dial you ..." completed  
"Oh .. so these reasons I accept!" Yayoi smiling  
"So ..." stopped and she looked curiously "What .. what exactly did you mean that I behave like my brother?"  
"Oh, I was hoping that you did not hear this .. I do not feel like talking about ..."  
"I do not care that you don´t want, I want to hear!" commanded  
"How do you ... I meant that you're selfish, you think to yourself, like you hurt others both physically and mentally and promotions are, simply can 't you treat people." she said calmly. She looked at him and he turned away from her head, "hey! I told you that do not want to discuss .."  
nothing.  
"Sorry ..." she said guiltily  
"Do not apologize ... ... I… tell me what to do .. that… I'll be different ..." he said dully  
"WHAT?" shook his head and wanted to know if she heard correctly  
"Damn! What can I do to be better behaved?"

"Why do you want to change?" she asked worriedly "when I love you for who you are? 'She thought.  
"Because I didn't want you to say this things to m ... instead of you bastards have got used to the different nature than the gay or a pervert so barking and shit with whom to do ... and if it bothers you now ..."  
".. I do not know what they say lends itself .. I do not want you to behave like them ... but then again .." she played nervously with his hands  
"Whatever .. forget it .." turned his head and opened the door to trade.  
Crossed shelves and finally stopped. She followed him quietly went and wanted to help "looking for something specific?  
"Um, yeah ... but it is good , it'll be somewhere here ..."  
"Not is this?" she said, he raised his head and was astonished.  
'Um, yes ... .. how come you are in these things you confess? You are a girl ... "  
"This is a girl a reason? About these things I'm interested in total, and are also one of the few, as I can." She smiled and handed him the part.  
"Ah .. so sorry .. that I did not know you're being a boy ..." he said automatically, and then quickly turned her back "Oi, sorry ...."  
She is upset and sarcastically said "it's OK, what else can wait!"  
He spat and went to the counter to pay. When he came out, he saw near the bench on which he went to sit down. Nakayama he sat down and were hypnotized crystal clear river that flowed directly from them.  
Blushed and said "it is quite romantic place ..."  
He looked at her in disgust, "but if you think that the broken bridge, old houses, people everywhere, trash on the ground, the river front of the house where it's just a rustling, then even those pesky birds who not fly when you run against them and what about it that ... " She glared at him, "do you have to look at all yours sarcastic remarks?  
"So get rid of comments? Great .. what next?"  
"No I do not think so ..." excused  
".. Aah let it be ... Please, throw those animals a piece of something, I can not see how looking at me ..."  
"Are you sorry for them? Must be hungry, poor little one's .."  
"poor little one's? Of those little furry balls makes me sick! As if not .."  
"Agito! Stop!"  
"What am I doing wrong? But it's true, they are animals, for the love of God! Eat it where as the earthworm, pushing it in shit and you let it sit on my lap? Disgusting ..." moved closer to the edge, away from her and the 'furry things'  
"Oh, come on ... try to see something from the good side ... look how cute it is .." smiled and put it closer to him.  
"..." said nothing and slowly pulled the animal  
"So what?" she asked cheerfully  
"I still got taste to kill it ..." shaking his head  
"How do you think! If you can not get along with such things as you get along with people?" insulted and put the animal on the ground "I think we will go!" Yayoi said if she have main word.  
Agito stood and looked down on the animal. Had big sad eyes and looked directly at him. " ugh!" he said quietly and quietly kicked animal into the water. When he came to Yayoi ,asked ,if she wanted to go to the library.  
"Are you sure that you not tear out leaves from book, or not kill salesman?" she said sarcastically  
"I asked politely , what you want from me?" he desperately  
"I want ice cream!" She turned to him with a devilish smile, "at least three scoops of ice cream!"  
"WHAT? What this has something to do with what I said?"  
"Nothing ... but I have to taste it, and because I'm mad at you, you should do it!" suddenly changed position  
"So .. so .. well wait here ..."Agito said and go to find Ice-cream shop

Yayoi obeyed and waited on the spot. She went into the wheel, staring into the river and the beautiful sunset. But then I remembered - 2 hours! looked at the tower in the distance and had the last 5 minutes. They can not catch a good time! turned to call him but he was gone. All around the crowd and could not see the other side of the square. 'Hell! I can not just stand there! we gotta go! "she said to herself, and began making way people look and her little shark. It looked like the crowds go away.  
She began to worry. Miss it! Stay here! "AGITOOOO" she cried, and tears flowed from her eyes. Suddenly bumped into someone.  
"Um, sorry! I'm sorry I did not, I have not seen .." apologized  
"Come on girl, it's OK ... what happened? Why are you crying? Looking for someone?" said a pleasant voice  
"Um, yes ... you've seen somewhere a guy my age and height? Has dark blue hair and eyepatch over his left eye ..." asked worriedly  
"Yes, a while ago I met him, I can show you where it could be!" He smiled and extended her hand to her feet.  
"Thank you very much! 'Crying with happiness' then you can still catch it!"  
But her laughter was gone, seeing that the good boy led her into a dark narrow path where they waited a few more guys. She looked puzzled at how all the devilish smile.  
"Where you from, honey?" asked one of them  
"I do .. I'm going on a trip with friends a. .."  
"Friends? And you get some friends?"  
"N-no ... I'm here with my friend and hurry to catch a train so ..." she said scared and wanted to turn around and go back  
"So we should be fast right? Come on,honey" said, pulling her toward him.  
"What are you doing? I really rush ... 'was on the verge of tears when she realized what the situation was. One of them put it on a carved table and held her so that she could not move. He drove her tongue over her face, then the uncovered part of the shirt and licking her belly.

"L-let it ..." crying and biting her lip  
Agito passed and he heard someone laugh, turned away. He saw a bunch of unknown guys and a girl.  
"Hey, what do you think that you perverts doing?" He turned to them and asked  
"Oh, look ... not he cute? Such a beautiful boy ... hmmm ... not is this guy which you're looking for, honey?" said the devil  
"Agito-KUN!" she cried until her one of the guys gave her hand to her mouth "Oh, come on .. .. Do not call can not be yours squeaky voice to listen! „  
Someone covered her eyes and she doesn't see what is happening there. She felt the grip gradually released. Later, hand fell from her mouth and finally from her eyes. When she looked, she saw the sky-the night sky. She leaned forward and saw Agito standing before her with a sad expression.  
"Agito ...?" she asked worriedly  
"Please forgive me ..."  
"What?"  
"I ... I left you there alone and I forgot about everything ... we missed the train ... all our luggage there .." chafed under the power and slammed into the wall next to her and their faces were very close.  
"You can 't blame .."  
"Do you? SHIT! Do not be so happy all the time! Not you see what is going on? You were almost raped and now we didn't shall get to Okinawa! FUCK!" He bent his head "more ... now I lost Akito. .. "  
"There must be some way to get there .."  
"I do not know .. .. In any event, should I find a place for you to sleep .. you must be tired and scared ..."  
"How much money you have?"  
"Why do you want to play the feminist ?"  
"No ... but there is a possibility that I could from few parts make something"  
"Like what?" he said sarcastically and ruffled his hair, busy with the complex situation  
"Flying AT .."

**Hika: KYAAA! What should I do with you? much I think of it ..****  
****Agito: what are you still with us to do something? you're sick! everyone!****  
****Yayoi: Agito, less bark, more decent words of Use****  
****Hika: Yes a small sharkn in the room are girls****  
****Agito: It's OK not conceal from you****  
****Yayoi: really? What if you tell me ,what you feel?****  
****Agito: + accompanied by a finger to her lips + Shh, you're too noisy. Two am, the author certainly wanted to sleep and leave me alone****  
****Hika: But I shall not sleep ..****  
****Agito: WANT!****  
****Hika: No not****  
****Agito: Yes****  
****Hika: no****  
****AGITo: are you sure?****  
****Hika: Absolutely!****  
****Yayoi: Agito I l. ..****  
****Agito: Look at the girl! Poor little didn't knew what she saying!****  
****Hika: damn shark! not ask me mad!****  
****Agito: or what? You censored me?****  
****Hika: shut up, every word I can kill you in no time!****  
****Yayoi: Agito I'm trying to say since start ... + Noise +****  
****Agito: Wait puppy, now that I work with this spoiled blonde****  
****Hika: arrogant idiot****  
****Agito: girl parody****  
****Yayoi: + quiet + Agito I love you!****!  
****Agito: .....****  
****Hika: Well this is embarrassing ..**

**Yayoi: KYAA ~ +swoon+.**


End file.
